Cliff side
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Spock dangling off a cliff with Kirk.


The explosion was swift,catching both Commander and Captain off guard. Though it did kill off two of the security guards. The two senior officers were sent in the opposite direction due to the awesome force of the explosion. Jim closed his eyes expecting for the worst. Instead he felt another soft manly hand grab round his wrist and his legs were dangling in the free air.

Jim looked up to see his first officer with his hand above the grass covered cliff edge.

"Are you okay,Spock?" Jim said.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "Though I highly recommend you do not look down,Jim."

Jim looked down and then he grabbed onto Spock's wrist with his free hand followed by the smallest of all yelps. His eyes had grown huge at the gorge that lay below. Rocks. Pebbles. Boulders. Unexpected drop offs, and from across there was a river streaming by. His eyes saw at the dead middle of the gorge was a flat surface. Falling to death? No, he shouldn't think of it.

"Jim, you are squeezing my hand," Spock said. "And I do believe that is logically straining my hand of blood supply."

"My bad." Jim said, letting go of his free hand then he flipped out his communicator. "Spock, do you have your communicator?"

"Negative." Spock said.

Jim fought back a exasperated sigh as they heard the bootsteps of the natives to the home planet who were not at least friendly. The natives had guns pointed at their direction. Jim had to take his chances. What chances did they have? Jim came to a startling conclusion, quickly, in the span of seconds. One that ended quite better than how it seemed at first.

"Ready to die, elf breed?"

"I am not a elf."

"Spock, let go of the ledge!"

Spock let go of the ledge.

"Scotty, two to beam up!" Jim shouted into the communicator.

"Aye aye, captain." Came Scotty's voice over the communicator.

Jim was the first to start to vanish while Spock wasn't. Jim grabbed Spock with his free arm clutching the communicator in his hand, he heard the bullets pass by making ' **fl-ling** ' sounds as they did. Spock became a a pattern missing all of the bullets headed his way. Jim squint his eyes, and, as he saw his surroundings were slowly changing but not as fast as normal, he whispered into the Vulcan's ear (or what was his ear at the time as outlined in the beaming process) : "I love you, Spock. I always will."

"Jim . . ."

Jim was afraid he would never get a chance to say it.

Jim feared he would be long dead and never be able to say it.

Dying alone? That was a terrible idea.

Jim would rather die with Spock by his side.

And Spock vanished before Jim's eyes and his body sizzled. Momentarily becoming solid. In two seconds Spock would be standing up. One second afterwards, Spock would be on the transporter pad about to get off approaching the engineer. Another second, he would approach Scotty and request to know why he wasn't beamed back with the captain. Five ticked by. Jim's grip on the communicator had not wavered. The inhabitants stepped back from the ledge with grim expressions and one of them was confident. Confident that Captain Kirk was falling to his death.

Jim felt no regrets as he fell.

Even though he could feel pain in his shoulder, perhaps under his rib cage, and some other places. But that didn't matter. He got to profess his love to the Vulcan. It was like a heavy weight released. He was relaxed. In a minute McCoy would be in the transporter room inquiring why they went without him. It would take fifty nine seconds for Spock to explain. A whole minute while Scotty tried again to beam the captain aboard. One minute and thirty two seconds, McCoy would be near the transporter.

All in that order.

Jim could feel the air flying past him.

The sound of beaming went off and on.

 _Spock_.

Scotty likely smacked the console out in frustration.

The beaming restarted again with its familiar melody. He closed his eyes feeling the pain getting to him, the pain from the gun shot wounds. McCoy would get to his injuries,Jim knew that, the best doctor he knew would do anything in his power to save his captain. Followed by a hypospray, which was to be frank a trademark along with the sharp Georgian accent. He felt his hand meet the cold part of the transporter pad.

"Nurse Chapel, get me a gurney!" Came McCoy's demand.

"Yes, doctor." Came Chapel's reply.

And he lost himself into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _. . . Two hours later. . ._

 _. . . Sick Bay . . ._

"He'll be okay after he wakes up," McCoy muttered. "Scared the hell out of me when he nearly flatlined."

Spock, with his hands behind his back, stood by Jim's biobed.

"The captain tends to cheat death." Spock said.

"Death cheated him, in a sense," McCoy said, earning a raised eyebrow from the Vulcan. "Death spit him back out."

"Death cannot spit souls back from the dead." Spock replied.

"There are known occurrences, Spock," McCoy said. "And yes, people do get spit back into the land of the living."

"The way you put it sounds rather . . ." Spock said.

"Disgusting?" McCoy finished.

"Unpleasant." Spock said.

McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"Did he tell you?" McCoy asked.

"Tell me what?" The Vulcan raised his eyebrow.

McCoy's eyebrow lowered.

"You have been cowering over him ever since he got back, Spock," McCoy said. "Don't tell me he has not told you."

Spock looked down.

"He has." Spock said.

The doctor beamed.

"I have been waiting _four_ years to hear you say that." McCoy said.

"Doctor, we are not in a relationship." Spock said.

"He cares about you,damn it," McCoy said. "Don't waste that, Spock, he would do _anything_ for you."

"As would I." Spock said.

"One day, you won't have him. He'll be gone. Coffin. Dust. Memorial." McCoy listed. "When you are off duty, make sure you cherish the times you have with him. Memories will be your only reminders of him. Because you never know, tomorrow might be his last day."

Spock sharply looked over toward McCoy.

"Are you meaning to say I must say it back?" Spock asked.

"I swear Spock," McCoy said, shaking his head. "One of these days you are going to return it. I know you harbor the same feelings toward him, in fact, everyone knows, and we have had a running bet that you two would do some Vulcan affections." He rubbed his fingers together. "I have been losing big time."

McCoy left Spock with Jim.

The door closed behind McCoy.

Spock took Jim's hand looking down toward the resting captain.

"I love you too, T'hy'la." Spock said.

 **The End.**


End file.
